Evaluación trimestral
by xotug
Summary: Pansy Parkinson trabaja en el Departamento de Aurores y ahora le toca enfrentarse a un análisis de su labor.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y bla bla bla bla.**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a... ¡DRUIDA! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!**

* * *

Pansy Parkinson vio como el más joven de los reclutas del Departamento de Aurores salía de su evaluación trimestral y frunció el ceño, consciente de que era su turno. Tres meses atrás había entrado a trabajar como secretaria del Jefe de Aurores, el maldito niño-que-sobrevivió, Harry Potter. En realidad, llamarle maldito estaba fuera de lugar. Aún a sabiendas de su pasado común, más bien su antagonismo, y de que había conseguido este puesto gracias a antiguos contactos familiares, Harry se había comportado con profesionalidad y amabilidad hacia ella.

—Señorita Parkinson, puede pasar —le indicó la voz de su jefe desde el interior del despacho. Pansy era la única empleada fija dentro del Departamento que no era un auror y, por ello, su evaluación trimestral era la última.

Aunque había sido criada bajo todo tipo de lujos y excesos, Pansy admiraba la organización de su jefe. Todo lo que había allí dentro tenia un significado y servía para algo. Además, a pesar de sus reticencias iniciales, el despacho no estaba decorado en la combinación de rojo y dorado que representaba a Gryffindor. Era un espacio donde destacaban el gris, diferentes tonalidades de azul y el negro. Todos colores neutros.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Parkinson. Tome asiento —le indicó su jefe. Pansy se alisó el final de su túnica y se sentó en el sillón situado a la izquierda. La bruja se vio sometida a un análisis silencioso y volvió a reafirmar en su mente que aquellos ojos verdes eran la cosa más desconcertante que había observado. Se parecían demasiado al color de la maldición letal como para estar cómoda frente a su escrutinio pero tenían una calidez que le impedía pensar que podía sufrir algún daño.

—Como ya sabrá, la he llamado para que podamos discutir la evaluación trimestral de su trabajo. Supongo que podrá imaginarse que implica esto —Pansy afirmó con la cabeza. Había investigado que era eso de las evaluaciones trimestrales cuando el señor Potter le informó que le organizara su agenda de esta semana para poder realizarlas y, sobre todo, cuando supo que iba a estar incluida en ellas.

Harry giró su varita y un memorándum apareció encima de su mesa. Pansy solo necesito un ligero vistazo al documento para reconocer su curriculum. La mujer se mantuvo en silencio mientras su jefe lo leía una vez más y sonreía levemente una vez termino con él.

—Señorita Parkinson, tanto usted como yo sabemos que tiene este puesto por las "recomendaciones" que recibí por parte de la gente de confianza del nuevo ministro —no era una sorpresa el tono de desconfianza con el que Harry había dicho la palabra recomendaciones; todo el mundo sabía que la relación entre el Ministro y su Jefe de Aurores no era la mejor. No era una situación de Guerra Fría porque Harry siempre se había negado a meterse en el fango político pero no era ningún misterio que si no fuera por el arrastre público y la eficacia que mostraba Harry en su trabajo, éste no hubiera tardado en ser sustituido por alguien mas afín al nuevo gobierno.

—Sin embargo —continuó—, estoy razonablemente contento con su trabajo. Se ha adaptado perfectamente a los horarios cambiantes de este departamento y ha captado rápidamente mis necesidades.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los halagos por parte de su jefe. Esto podría indicar que tenia más posibilidades de tener una posibilidad para pasar de su puesto como secretaria a uno como auror. Era lo que tenía en su mente desde un principio, cuando se acerco a su tío para que moviera sus contactos. Era el puesto perfecto para poder desarrollar su plan por el cuál la familia Parkinson volviera a ser respetada en el mundo mágico. Nada daba más prestigio y buena imagen que ser auror bajo el mando del hombre que derrotó a Voldemort.

No se podía decir que Pansy hubiera sufrido un cambio radical tras la guerra; sin embargo, si que había suavizado bastante su postura respecto a la pureza de la sangre y más desde que, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, su amiga Daphne Greengrass publicara su estudio sobre la relación entre los matrimonios entre familiares cercanos, la progresiva desaparición de habilidades mágicas antes bien documentadas y conocidas y la creciente cantidad de squibs en las familias de raigambre. Era un estudio tan bien documentado y tan difícil de contradecir que había supuesto un verdadero golpe en la mesa en la sociedad mágica británica. Había escuchado afirmar más de una vez a Hermione Granger que el impacto del estudio de Daphne iba a ser similar a lo que provoco un tal Darwin con su libro sobre no se que de la evolución.

A pesar de su moderación, seguía siendo una Slytherin por derecho propio y quería recuperar la posición que ella creía que se merecía su familia. Además, estaba segura que seria capaz de derrotar a muchos de los nuevos reclutas con una mano atada a la espalda.

—Aun así, hay ciertas actitudes que no me gustan —Pansy frunció el ceño. Estaba yendo todo demasiado bien como para ser verdad—. No me gusta como habla con ciertos integrantes de mi equipo.

—Si se refiere al tema del howler…

—No me refiero al tema del howler al señor Weasley —le cortó inmediatamente—. Es cierto que yo no hubiera usado ese método, pero estoy de acuerdo en que, por muy amigo mío que sea y por mucho que le aburra hacer informes, Ron no tiene porque quedarse dormido en la oficina.

—¿Entonces, señor?

—Me refiero a su actitud distante y fría con los nuevos reclutas —Pansy hizo un esfuerzo considerable para que no se notara la sorpresa que sentía en su rostro. Creía que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sentía hacia los nuevos. No los despreciaba, simplemente la frustraba saber que era mejor que ellos y no poder formar parte de equipo de aurores.

—No sé porque lo dice, señor —intentó defenderse.

—Debo reconocer que es buena ocultando lo que piensa, señorita Parkinson; pero soy un gran observador —admitió Harry. Una vez mas, Pansy pudo hacer una comparación entre la actitud de Draco y la de Harry. Ambos era el culmen de la confianza en sus habilidades o posibilidades; sin embargo, su jefe no la exhibía como su antiguo amor. La llevaba dentro y la aplicaba de una forma sutil pero firme cuando era necesaria—. ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene con ellos?

—Ninguno —respondió con un tono de voz demasiado a la defensiva como para ser mínimamente creíble. Harry se limitó a alzar una ceja, dejando bien claro que no había funcionado.

—Sea sincera, señorita Parkinson —pidió.

—Soy mejor que la mayoría de ellos —afirmó orgullosa.

—Esa es una afirmación rotunda. Sé que obtuvo un " _Supera las expectativas_ " en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y un " _Extraordinario_ " en Encantamientos en sus EXTASIS, pero eso no implica que vaya a ser capaz de superar las pruebas de acceso.

—Solo tiene que darme la oportunidad —le retó.

La actual secretaria no pudo evitar enervarse al verse silenciosamente analizada por los ojos de su jefe. Era una sensación extraña que solo recordaba haber sentido en la única ocasión que había sido llamada al despacho del fallecido Dumbledore. Nunca había estado segura a que podía deberse aquello. Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, se corrió un rumor que iba apoyado por varios testigos visuales, el cual afirmaba que Harry estaba recibiendo clases sobre magia del mismísimo director. Mientras seguía siendo escrutada, Pansy se preguntó si Potter había aprendido aquella mirada inquisitiva en esas clases o era algo inherente a magos y brujas de gran poder.

—Estudiaré su petición a cambio de una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que se comporte con normalidad con todos los integrantes del departamento…

—De acuerdo —respondió en un momento.

—No me ha dejado terminar, señorita Parkinson —dijo tras carraspear levemente.

—Debe comportarse con normalidad con todos, incluyendo al señor Weasley.

Harry no se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de su secretaria adquiría un rictus de frustración. Era muy consciente de la animadversión entre Pansy y Ron. Los comentarios irónicos formaban parte del ambiente del departamento y en muchas de las comidas se hacían chistes sobre cuánto se echarían de menos los rifirrafes verbales entre ambos; por no decir que daba la "casualidad" de que los informes de Ron siempre eran los últimos que llegaban a su mesa, incluso cuando sabía de primera mano que habían sido terminados con tiempo suficiente.

—Señorita Parkinson, ¿podría aclararme cuando surgió la animadversión entre usted y el señor Weasley?

—¿Animadversión? —replicó Pansy ácidamente—. Ron no me soporta. No me quiere aquí y menos como su secretaria. Simple y llanamente. Usted habrá superado lo que pasó aquel año, él no. Aún no me ha perdonado.

—No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que hizo aquel día, señorita Parkinson; pero puedo intentar ponerme en su situación y comprender que, teniendo en cuenta la educación que recibió y el entorno en el que se movía, tomara esa decisión. Fue consecuente con su visión del mundo.

La antigua integrante de la casa Slytherin no mostro ninguna reacción visible pero, en su interior, agradeció a su jefe aquellas palabras. No mucho después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, periodistas de toda índole comenzaron a investigar acerca de lo que ocurrió aquel día. Aunque ninguno de los tres protagonistas principales concedió una entrevista o realizó alguna declaración sobre ello, no tardó en salir a la luz su actuación aquel día. Personalmente, nunca le había importado lo que dijeran de ella pero la alta sociedad siempre había sido muy hipócrita y no tardaron en adaptarse a la nueva situación social y, en ella, su actuación no había sido bien valorada. Solo eso estaba siendo un duro obstáculo para el reingreso de la familia Parkinson en el lugar que siempre había ocupado. Sabía que era imposible, pero ese obstáculo podría ser eliminado de un plumazo si Harry dijera esas mismas palabras de forma pública.

—Ojalá el señor Weasley llegará a esa misma conclusión, señor.

—¿Y usted no puede ser mejor persona e ignorar sus comentarios? —sugirió Harry.

—Imposible. Tengo mi dignidad —restalló Pansy como si aquel consejo fuera una locura. Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada al oír la respuesta. Se la esperaba—. No voy a quedarme callada cuando me llama "serpiente traidora" o dice cosas como "De Slytherin no puede salir nada bueno".

Harry frunció el ceño, preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar. No le gustaban nada ese tipo de comentarios. Algunos de sus empleados, entre ellos su segundo al mando, habían formado parte de Slytherin y no le haría ningún bien al departamento que se crearan fricciones mayores a las habituales debidas a la competitividad entre ellos por culpa de la incapacidad de Ron para pensar un poquito más. Le quería como un hermano y daría su vida por él; pero era consciente del temperamento explosivo de su pelirrojo amigo.

—Tenga seguro que hablare con el sobre este tema, señorita Parkinson —dijo con contundencia—. No voy a permitir que comentarios así sucedan bajo mi vigilancia. Ron tendrá que aprender a ser respetuoso con usted y el resto de compañeros procedentes de Slytherin o tomaré severas medidas. Ninguno de nosotros luchamos en la guerra contra Voldemort para que ahora seamos los que ejerzamos la discriminación.

Como si acabara de emitir una profecía, la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe brusco y Ron Weasley entró hecho un basilisco con su piel coloreada a tonos verdes y plateados.

—¡PARKINSON! ¡QUITAMÉ ESTO AHORA MISMO! —rugió acercándose a ella de forma amenazante.

Un rayo azul cruzó por delante de Pansy y golpeó a Ron, paralizándolo inmediatamente. Pansy no pudo más que admirar la rapidez y la habilidad que su jefe acababa de demostrar. En apenas un segundo, había sacado su varita y había lanzado un hechizo a un objetivo en movimiento, entrando por el pequeño espacio que les separaba para golpear a su amigo. No era un hecho que cualquier mago pudiera conseguir.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿qué diablos ibas a hacer? —restalló como un látigo, emitiendo la intimidante aura de poder que los compañeros describían cuando se implicaba personalmente en una misión. Pansy no pudo más que observar asombrada. Nunca había visto a su jefe en esta situación y entendió el porque de que, a pesar de ser el Jefe de Aurores más joven de la historia, ni siquiera los agentes más veteranos y curtidos, aquellos que habían vivido las dos guerras, osaban retar su autoridad. No era su fama como niño-que-sobrevivió, destructor de Voldemort o el poder político que poseía como cabeza de la familia Potter, sino su habilidad mágica y su demostrado y continuo éxito lo que le había permitido adquirir tal respeto.

Harry, sin descongelar a su amigo, bajó su varita y se sentó en su sillón, posando sus ojos alternativamente en ambos de sus acompañantes.

—¿Tiene algo que decir a esto, señorita Parkinson? —preguntó dejando claro que si le mentía y él lo descubría, las consecuencias serían severas.

—No, señor —respondió Pansy inmediatamente. Era verdad que pintar a Weasley con los colores de su casa era una de las ideas que tenia guardadas para vengarse por alguno de sus comentarios pero aún no la había llevado a cabo. Alguien se le había adelantado.

—¿Está segura? —insistió.

—Si, señor —replicó sin pestañear—. Además, llevo con usted una media hora. No he podido ser yo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, señorita Parkinson. Podría haber usado un conjuro retardado —apuntó.

—Aun así, señor. Yo no he sido.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Señorita Parkinson, su evaluación ha concluido. Le comunicaré los resultados en una semana. Recuerde lo que hemos estado hablando.

Pansy salió de su despacho echando una última mirada al cuerpo aún congelado de Ron Weasley y, aunque sabía que no era lo más adecuado, esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción que era consciente que Harry iba a ver. Al final, hasta sería posible que disfrutara de estas evaluaciones.


End file.
